A Simple Stone
by Anysia
Summary: Anyone else would have given her diamonds, but he had never been just anyone.


"...but Kaname, couldn't he have given you diamonds?"

Kaname's co-worker's words echoed through her mind as she reclined comfortably on the plush sofa within her expansive apartment, absently rotating her left hand so the carefully-set dark blue stone glinted in the early evening light.

The question had been asked by so many before her. When she had first gotten engaged, her father and friends had been utterly confused—why not diamonds, rubies, emeralds? There were far nicer stones than Lapis Lazuli, her father had said with a frown, not bothering to hide his disdain for his daughter's fiancé. He had been at odds with his elder daughter for some time, but he still expected her future husband to provide for her. Diamonds were customary for engagements, after all, not strange gems from the Middle East. Kaname had snapped that he would never understand, which angered her father, but her words were not merely an attempt to defend the honor of the man she loved. Her father couldn't understand. No one could.

Sousuke had promised to give her everything, everything she had ever desired. He had surprised her with the revelation that his status as SRT personnel had given him a substantial nest egg, and he himself had little in the way of expenses. Anything she wanted he would give to her, anything at all.

It was after Kyouko's wedding, after the champagne had stopped flowing and they had finally retreated back to their apartment hand-in-hand and blushing slightly, still blushing after all these years, that they had finally talked about the possibility of their own marriage. Sousuke admitted that he had discussed the prospect with several other wedding guests, and that it confused him greatly. There were so many civilian rituals of which he had no understanding, he had said uneasily. There had been mentions of diamonds, of diamond rings, but he knew that such items were far too commonplace. For her, he had said, it had to be something special, something rare and beautiful. Like her.

At that, Kaname had taken his hand and kissed him gently, then told him to wait in the living room for a moment. She entered their bedroom and retrieved the dark blue gem from the small box containing her most treasured belongings, the box that had been her mother's so long ago. Cradling the gem gently in her hands, the specks of gold twinkling in the low lamplight, she had returned and held it out for Sousuke to see, a wistful smile upon her features, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. "Anyone could have given me diamonds," she said simply.

Sousuke had smiled an incredibly rare smile and reached out to gently fold her hand around the gem, then wordlessly pulled Kaname to him and leaned down to rest his head against hers. He understood.

She had tried to explain it several times to several people, but each time she found herself unable to fully justify her position. How could she hope to do so without divulging any number of complicated and extremely personal details regarding her involvement with Mithril and her complex relationship with Sousuke that had only strengthened and deepened as their hardships multiplied? She often merely stated that the Lapis Lazuli was a gift from Sousuke, and he had personally retrieved it from Afghanistan, carried it for years, and finally entrusted it to her. Most people were unimpressed, however, and stated that she could always commission a jeweler to fashion the gem into a necklace, or a charm, or even a pair of earrings. Didn't she want something special for her wedding ring? Sousuke could afford to get her the most beautiful diamond in existence, after all.

He could indeed, Kaname noted with a small smile. The flecks of gold and silver within the deep blue gem reflected the last rays of the autumn sunset, glittering and shining in a way diamonds never would.

Anyone could have bought her diamonds. Anyone could have knelt before her and valiantly declared his love before presenting her with a flawless diamond ring that glinted in the moonlight.

Sousuke had protected her in every way possible, shielded her from harm, and risked his life so she would be safe. He had given her tasers and stun guns for Christmas, instructed her in proper self-defense techniques. Her safety was paramount, he often noted. His own feelings and emotions were of no importance…at least, not at first…

Her father, her friends, her colleagues…they could never understand.

When Sousuke had gazed into her eyes and gently placed the Lapis Lazuli into her trembling hand, Kaname finally realized that he loved her as much as she loved him.


End file.
